


Tea and Sex

by baranduin



Series: No Night Is Too Long [10]
Category: No Night is Too Long (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranduin/pseuds/baranduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivo visits Tim. I'd call it book-verse. Drouble=200 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfic100 community challenge #042--Taste.

When I think about that December evening, when we'd gone to tea at the Latchpool and eaten scones with clotted cream and jam followed by thick slices of Madeira cake, and then eventually back to Ivo's hotel, it makes me laugh. It was the contrast of it, you know how sometimes a contrast can take your fancy and stick in your head for ages. That was the way it was for me about that evening in particular.

At the Kestrel, in his corner bedroom with the aging mattress that squeaked alarmingly, in seeming protest at such things happening there, Ivo fucked me very hard. (We laughed later about the shock the hotel must have received, decided it was good for it.) All that time, he kept his mouth on my mouth, his warm lips pressed tight to mine, his tongue as stiff and insistent as his cock. It was as if his entire body was rigid with desire for me, there was nothing soft about it. But through it all, I tasted the residual sticky sweetness of the jam and clotted cream he'd devoured at tea. Cake crumbs clung to the corners of his mouth and then dissolved in mine.


End file.
